Love rains down
by Wicked Whispers
Summary: Getting caught in the rain has never been so good G/S


Title: Love rains down

Author: Wicked Whispers

Rating: R – a first for me, some swearing, some sexual content

Disclaimers: As much as I would love to own them I don't 

Authors notes: I love the rain! Lol!

Dedications: To Peggie for beta-ing this and for not pissing herself laughing at my attempts to have the Geeks 'making whoopie' lol.  And last but by no means least, to the gutterballs, the maddest bunch of hormonally charged women I have ever had the privilege to meet.  You guys rock!

Love rains down

It's late.  I can't see the clock on the bedside table but I guess it is around 3am.  He stirs beside me, mumbling something incoherent as he shifts onto his side to face me.  His eyes are still closed and his breathing tells me he's still asleep.  I watch him as he sleeps and I catch my breath.  His lips start to curl at the edges.  For a brief second I wonder if he is truly asleep or if he knows that I'm watching him.  I start to smile.  I watch as his chest rises and falls with each laboured breath.  I could swear that I heard him breathe my name and I get fluttering in my stomach.  I realise he is dreaming and I wonder what he is seeing, what he's feeling.

The rain falls outside, making its presence known against the window.  I lie listening to its hypnotic pattering against the pane of glass.  I move to get up, trying not to disturb his sleeping form.  Looking back at him I pause, admiring his peaceful expression.  He stirs again and his lips pout, like a child pouting when it doesn't get its way, and I almost laugh out loud.  I shudder to think that I could have missed out in all this, seeing the aspects of him that no-one else is privy to; the way he relaxes at home, away from the stresses of work, the way he sleeps.  I want to reach out and touch those lips again with mine, but I don't know yet if he is a light sleeper or not.  He looks so content I really don't want to wake him, enjoying too much the sight of him sleeping.  

I pull a blanket around me as I get up and move to the window.  The warmth of the body I left in the bed is immediately missed as the cool air of the room nips at my exposed shoulders and limbs.  I walk gingerly to the window stepping over the items of clothing we discarded earlier.  I look down his shirt is lying next to my underwear.  I smile at the sight, it is silly but somehow the two articles lying side by side seems so surreal, the thought makes me want to laugh.  His shirt.  My lace underwear.  The garments strewn over the floor, depicting the lover's trail we left earlier tonight.  I pick up his shirt, choosing to wear it rather than the blanket I'm currently wrapped in.  I let the blanket fall to the floor as his shirt encompasses me.  The cuffs are hanging down past my hands and the shirt hem hangs low on my thighs.  I briefly wonder what he would say if he saw me now, like this.  I wonder what I look like, but I don't really care- its his shirt, his scent imprinted upon its fabric.  I pull the collar up to my face, revelling in the feel of the material against my cheek.  

I look out the window onto the street below.  The rain is falling in a downpour but it never lasts long.  Most people curse when they feel the first drops of a shower but I don't mind.  After all the rain can be fun.

~*~*~

We got caught in the rain, a sudden downpour that came out of the blue.  Standing under the doorway of a building for shelter, cold and wet, but laughing.  " Why did you have to park so far away?" he asked.  " There wasn't a space, remember Grissom!"  He grunted slightly, moving further under the doorway, moving closer to me.  " It doesn't look like it's going to let up", I said turning to look at him.  " Wanna make a run for it?" I asked.   He looked at me with an expression I didn't recognise.  " We'll get soaked Sara".   I laughed softly " Well… … yeah…. that's what happens when you go out in the rain".   He raised his eyebrow and called me a smart-ass.   "Well then you wait here and I'll get the car", I told him " Seeing as you'll melt if you get wet" I smirked.  "Is that right?" he replied.  "Yeah! - hey Griss. .  race ya!"  I darted out into the rain heading for the car.  I squealed as the cold rain hit me for the first time since taking shelter.  It was a lot heavier now and I could feel it slowly seeping through my jacket to my top.  My feet splashed in the puddles, the rainwater splashing up by my boots and soaking the ankles of my trousers.  " C'mon Grissom!"  I shouted back.  I could hear him catching up on me and as he passed, I saw that he was smiling, almost laughing.  He was almost at the car.  I don't think I'd ever seen him run as fast before.  I watched as he reached the side of the road.  I could see what was coming but he couldn't.  He was still running and looking back at me.  I screamed out his name, but it was too late. The warning came too late.. .

I ran to the side of the Tahoe.  " Grissom… … are you okay?"  He was there with his arms hanging down by his sides.  His head was down, he didn't look at me.  "Grissom?" I asked tentatively.  I couldn't hold it in any longer, I started to laugh, so hard that I had to fight for breath.  Grissom's eyes met mine.  " Bastard!"  I couldn't speak for laughing.  Grissom stood in front of me, completely soaked from head to toe.  Grissom didn't see the car driving past until the puddle had turned into the tidal wave that had soaked him.  His fury was evident, his face reddened with anger and shock and soaked with puddle water.  " Oh. Grissom…oh…shit… ." I tried to stop laughing but I couldn't.  His expression changed and I could see the beginnings of a smile form on his face.  " You think this is funny?" he asked mock scolding but he started to laugh.  " You bet your ass I do!" We both laughed.  We stood there, getting soaked, laughing.  His expression changed, a mischievous look in his eyes.  I could only smile in response, wondering what was going through his mind.  " Laugh at this then."  It was too late.  He had grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go.  "Grissom… No… please.." I pleaded, struggling to escape, struggling not to laugh.  The truck sailed through the body of water, sounding its horn as it did so.  The water came up to my waist and I was soaked.  I gasped as its coldness hit me but I could hear Grissom's laughter above my own cries.  " You little shit..", I began my torrent of abuse but I came to realise that he was still holding on to me.  His arms still pinning mine to my sides.  I could feel his chest rising and falling sporadically as he laughed.  

Clambering into the Tahoe I put the heater on.  Grissom threw his coat on the floor.  His curls were tight, his face was wet but he was still smiling.  I handed him the towel I kept in my kit to dry his face.  He took it appreciatively and started to dry off.  His hair became a wild mess of curls as he dried it.  I watched, wanting to run my hand through them.  He caught me staring at him.  " Something wrong?"  I snapped out of my reverie.  " um. . your hair, I don't think I've seen it as wild. . it suits you!"  I smiled.  "You should take a look at your own!" He stuck his tongue out slightly.  I looked in the rear view mirror.  'Shit' my own curls had returned in a frizzy ball.  He laughed " Very nice!"  "I'll drop you off at your place, shift's over anyway.  Get you out of those wet clothes." 'Did I really say that?'  I look at him, he's smiling back at me with a strange look in his eyes, one that is reflected in my own.  "Yeah.. That sounds like a plan."

~*~*~

I hear him stirring behind me.  The sheets rustling as he sits up and looks around in the dark for me.  "Sara?" His voice laden with sleepy tones.  " I'm here", I tell him softly.  "What are you doing?  Come back to bed."  I don't reply, hearing the bed shift under his weight as he gets up.  He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.  He places a gentle kiss on the side of my neck.  " That's my shirt you're wearing." he states, pulling me in closer to him.  " I know." I tell him "My clothes are still drying, remember-rain, getting wet?"   I rest my head against his.  He sighs and kisses my cheek, "How could I forget?" he whispers.  He kisses me again, just below my ear.  I sigh at the sensation and lean back into his chest.   He removes his arms from around my waist and I turn to face him.  Even in the dark I know he is looking at me, I can feel the intensity of his gaze through me.  He reaches out to me, pulling me closer to him, my hands come to rest on his chest.  I feel the warm skin and his heart beating below my touch.    Our lips meet, our arms wrap around each other closing the distance between our bodies.  His touch gives me goose-bumps and I'm sure that he can feel through his shirt.  " Are you cold?"  he asks his voice concerned.  "A little." I reply.  He nods then reaches for the blanket I disgarded earlier and wraps it around us both.  " Come back to bed with me Sara" he says, his voice almost pleading in its tone.  

We move slowly back to his bed, our arms still entwined, our lips still touching.  We stumble slightly over the obstacles in our path but we safely make it without breaking contact.  He sits down on the bed and holds me by my waist.  He looks up at me and I lean over to kiss him.  " You are beautiful, Sara".  I stop dead and remain silent not quite sure how to reply.  His eyes tell me he's being sincere.  It is not a deceptive compliment like the ones all to often given after a tryst like ours.  He is saying it because he means it and I smile because I believe in him.  Today has been so surreal that the only thing that has grounded me is the sight of the wonderful man in front of me.  I wonder if he is feeling the sense of pleasant incredulity that I am; that we laughed together in the rain, that we made love together in his bed and that the man I have agonised over for a long time has told me he finds me beautiful.  No cryptic compliments, no hidden emotions, just the simple truth.  

His voice brings me out of my trance and I realise I have been silently standing looking at him.  I see the worry in his eyes and the fear in his voice as he asks me if I'm okay.  Does he think I regret what has happened?  Has he accepted my silence as an admission of regret? 'Oh god he looks so hurt-say something, do something!'  He turns his face away from me, letting go of my waist and starts to pick up his clothing from beside his foot.  I stop him by pushing down on his shoulders.  He looks at me, his eyes blank, the passion I saw in them earlier gone, replaced by something else.

Do something

" I love you.." The words falling from my lips like the torrents of rain falling outside.  " I love you", I repeat it again this time with the full emotion my voice will allow.  He stops what he is doing and looks up at me.  " I didn't want to tell you like this. But I didn't want you to think that I regretted this.." I tell him.  " But you were so quiet..  And you looked so. so distant. I just thought.."   He took my hands in his and dropped his head.  " I was just thinking how much I loved being here, with you.  How good it felt when you put your arms around me, and the exhilaration I felt when you didn't let go."  I sigh.  'Please believe me' I beg.  "I do" he replies to my silent question.  "I do." 

He pulls me down onto his bed and I sit beside him.  He holds my chin and pulls me in for a kiss.  He exhales loudly, putting his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer.  The kiss deepens and I put my arms around him, stroking softly the hairs on the back of his neck and I hear him sigh at the sensation.  He pushes me back onto the bed and I pull him down with me, not wanting to let go of him.  His lips leave mine working his magic on my neck as one of his hands find its way to my hair while the other slowly unbuttons his shirt and caresses my skin as it is exposed piece by piece. I close my eyes as he nips at my collarbone, sighing as his kisses become more passionate, running my own hands through his curls.  I pull his head up to mine, the need to feel his lips on my lips becoming too great to ignore.  He doesn't resist as I guide his mouth to my own and openly accepts my exploration of his mouth with my tongue.  Our breathing deepens with arousal, now coming in gasps, mentally cursing our bodies need for oxygen as we pull away when the need for air becomes too much.    

"Sara." he whispers breathlessly, his lips barely above my own.  I look into his eyes recognising the infatuation, the passion having returned.  " I know." I tell him.  " I love you too."  He smiles and his lips meet mine with an intensity I have never quite experienced.  He pulls away and moves slowly and attentively down my body.  His lips seek out the sensitive areas he discovered earlier, that made me call out to him.  His hands never leave me once as he traces my curves with his mouth, his tongue flicking out causing me to giggle slightly, followed by a gasp as he takes my nipple into his warm mouth.  I grab his hair, running my hands elatedly through the curls.  He looks up at me grinning, with a self-assured look on his face.  Just as I'm about to ask what he's up to his blows lightly on me, the mixture of his cold breath on my moist breast makes me cry out at sensation.  He laughs softly at my reaction, his gaze intense.  'Sorry' he mutters but I know by his smile that he isn't.  I start to say something when he moves again, his hands coming to rest below my naval.  His touch is as gentle as can be as he traces an invisible line between my hips.  

He slowly continues with his teasing kisses and touches, his own arousal brushing against me heightening my own craving for him.  He places his mouth on my engorgement, and I slowly succumb to the sensations, his touch eradicating all other rational thoughts from my mind.  The only things remaining are the wonderful sensations and the knowledge that the man I love is making unconditional love to me.  

I tremble in my release.  He lies beside me and kisses me gently.  He smiles noting the flush of my skin.  I turn onto my side and run my fingers lightly along his chest.   His eyes close and he inhales slowly at the sensations.  He opens his eyes when I remove my hand from him his curiosity stirred by the absence of my touch.  I kiss him softly at first, but then the necessity takes over.  I roll him onto his back and his eyes close again as I begin my exploration of him.  His hands find their way to my sides as I give him little butterfly kisses to his chest.  My hands trace a line down his sides and he bites his lower lip.  I straddle him just above his straining erection and begin kneading his belly.  He chastises me with his eyes but I love the feel of it so much so that I lean over and kiss him just above his belly button.  He laughs and it reverberates against my lips.  I shift a little and kiss him below his naval.  His laughter stops and is replaced by the sharp intake of air.  My mouth finds its destination and he moans my name in response.  I gently tease him, grazing my teeth against his glans.  I feel him tugging at my hair, squirming in pleasure beneath me.  He calls my name and I stop.  I look at him and come back up to face him.  His tongue invades my mouth with unrepentant longing.  I kiss him back fiercely.  Slowly I guide him into me, we both gasp at the sensations.  I feel him push against me and I groan slightly.  We start slowly but as his lips and hands caress me the craving intensifies and soon we are meeting each other's thrusts with the same force and passion.  The only sounds to be heard are the beating of the hearts in our chests, the rapid ragged breaths escaping our bodies and the whispering of our names as we find our own release.  

We lie under the sheets now.  He kisses me lovingly on the lips.  " I love you." I smile and return his kiss.  " I love you too Gil".  He grins at my use of his first name.  I rest my head against his chest and he plays with my hair.  He looks to the window where the first rays of light are peaking through the blinds.  " It's still raining" he tells me, kissing the top of my head.  I hug him tightly and sigh.  " Its okay. I don't mind the rain."  As we fall asleep I silently wish that it never stops raining

The end

R/R really appreciated on this one, constructive criticisms especially welcomed.


End file.
